From Beginning to End
by Ay Hua
Summary: The world of Howl's Moving Castle see through time and the eyes of everyone involved.
1. Teddy Bear

I don't own you don't sue

Author's note: I just recently watched Howl's Moving Castle and the characters fascinated me. Since there were so many fics about contests between Justin and Howl I decided that 100 themes would be fun and that way I wouldn't get too serious with the characters and mess something up. These were written all over the place though they are all numbered properly. Please excuse some of my confusion with how the characters act, some of the early ones I was still working things out.

Theme 1

Teddy bear

Sophie had known from the beginning that Howl still held on to some of the things that related to his childish heart, what she hadn't expected was that it would be cute.

The toys that used to line the floor and corners of Howl's room had been put into storage after he had gotten his heart back. Both agreed that they meant something and that it would be the perfect thing to give to the children that the couple wished to have. Sophie had let Howl move everything, they were his, but when she went to bed the night after everything had been cleaned out she was surprised to see a bed mate already tucked in.

Nestled between Howl and Sophie's pillows was a well-worn teddy bear. It looked out into the cleaned room with its non-committal smile, almost begging not to be taken out like the others of it's kind. Sophie removed the plush toy and looked at it appraisingly. It showed the obvious signs of a child's love, the ears showed signs of being rubbed too much, and the once bright blue bow had faded with time and age. Patches of fur lay flat showing where it had been held too long and too often.

"You need a patch job my friend." Mumbled Sophie bringing the toy to her face and inhaling the scent of Howl's old potions still lingering on the fur. Then Sophie got a brilliant idea; she smiled misgeviously and quickly shoved the poor bear into her needle basket.

Howl entered the room a moment later. He looked from the bed to Sophie who played innocent. Howl let his shoulders fall realising that keeping such a childish thing when he was going to be sleeping with someone was stupid. Sophie had probably thought it was forgotten and put it away like all the other toys. The only reason he had kept it was because it was one of the first toys he had received as a child. Howl squared his shoulders and went to Sophie. "Does the room look better now love?"

Sophie smiled, nodded her head and kissed Howl.

That night while Howl slept soundly Sophie sat up and with the help of a magical light Howl had made for her for her late night reading she went about her task.

When Howl woke that morning he found Sophie's side of the bed empty of her warm body, instead sitting on her pillow was his teddy. A new bright blue bow was tied snugly around its neck; the old patches of worn fur were replaced by fur a shade darker, as though someone were trying to match the original hue. The ears were replaced with newer and fluffier ones, ones that begged to be rubbed. A note was nestled between the front paws; Howl sat up and removed the small folded note.

_Dear Howl,_

_I found our little friend here last night and thought that he needed a little attention. I'm sorry I wasn't able to find the same shade of fur but I tried to match it as best I could. And I made a spot for him on the dresser, that way he'll have a place of honour._

_Love,_

_Sophie._

Howl smiled softly at the letter and jumping out of bed drabbed hold of the teddy and tenderly rubbing the new ears put it on the dresser, this time nestled between Sophie's jewellery box and his top hat. And there it stayed, spending the rest of its days watching the world around it change.


	2. The 'm' Word

I don't own you don't sue

Author's note: I'm so sorry for not getting this out faster. My computer decided to quit working (during essay writing time no doubt) and I just recently got it fixed. So sorry hopefully I'll be able to get a theme a week out.

Theme 2

The 'M' word

Time seemed to pass incredibly fast for Howl and Sophie. Their summer led to fall then winter and it was that winter that Howl first considered the dreaded 'm' word.

Calcifer had been bugging Howl about when he was intending on making Sophie a respectable woman. Of course Howl was all up in arms about how well he treated Sophie and that she had nothing to worry about.

"She has all she could ever want. Why do you see such a problem?" questioned Howl as he paced back and forth in front of the hearth.

"Really? Then why isn't she married?" sparked Calcifer; a smug grin on his flaming features.

Howl stumbled over his feet and dropped himself into a chair. "I don't know what do!" he whined and flopping back into the chair stared listlessly at the ceiling.

"Well the easiest way would be to ask…you want to ask her don't you?"

Howl sprang back up and glared at Calcifer, "of course I do! I just don't know how to ask."

Calcifer rolled his eyes and glowered at Howl. "Get a ring, take her somewhere nice and ask her."

"You make it sound so simple!" Howl whined.

"That's because it is dummy!"

Howl sighed and rising from the chair headed to bed. His mind was working over time but it only got so far until it sputtered and stalled.

It was well after winter that Howl finally made a decision.

"Sophie!" Howl called from the hearth where he had been talking with Calcifer.

"Yes Howl?" questioned Sophie as she came in from the shop wiping her hands on her apron. The flower shop was doing so well that Sophie had commandeered Markl to help her.

"Tell Markl to look after the shop, you and I are going out for lunch."

Sophie pouted lightly and looked back the way she had come. "I…I guess." She disappeared and returned a moment later leaving her apron on a hook.

Howl smiled dashingly and taking Sophie's arm he gently led her out.

Howl had re-done the door that brought them from place to place; Sophie and Markl would venture out there every morning to pick that day's flowers. And that is where Howl was leading Sophie. They walked hand in hand down the well-worn path that led to the little hut that Howl cherished.

Sophie said nothing but followed Howl with a questioning look. When they reached the hut Howl had set up the table from inside outside, covered the old well-worn wood with a clean white sheet and had set up plates and a small vase of flowers.

Howl held out the seat and pushed it in for Sophie. She smiled softly and watched him settled in to his seat.

"What's the occasion?" questioned Sophie as Howl served out the food.

Howl smiled and shook his head, "after we eat."

Sophie shrugged her shoulders and settled down to a quite lunch.

After they had eaten Howl took Sophie's hand and lead her into the field. They walked out to a point and Howl stopped.

He turned to her and took hold of her hands. "Do you recognize this place?"

Sophie shook her head looking around. To her it was simply a field of flowers.

Howl bowed his head and licked his lips, looking back up he continued, "This was the spot that I first laid eyes on you." He glanced over the pond to the other side still picturing Sophie calling out to him as she was pulled back into the future. He heard Sophie gasp lightly and pulled her closer. "You came through so much and you're still here with me, and I…I want you to always stay with me." Howl swallowed deeply and dropped to his knee. Biting his lip he looked up at Sophie with shining blue eyes. "Sophie will you…will you m-m-m…" it was though there was a spell on his lips, he couldn't get them to part. Howl clenched his jaw and squeezed Sophie's small hands.

Sophie knew what was going on but for a moment could think of nothing but the fact that Howl was really asking, or at least trying to ask. Sophie knelt to Howl's level, "are you asking me to marry you Howl?" she asked softly.

Howl snapped his head up and nodded, blurting out "marry me." For a moment he was shocked that he had finally said it then looking to Sophie to see her answer.

She smiled softly, "yes Howl, I'll marry you."


	3. S

I don't own you don't sue

Theme 3

S.E.X.

Howl had never done it before. Oh sure he'd read about it and he exuded it in massive amounts but he had never actually done the deed. So when his and Sophie's wedding night came he was a nervous the child he had been.

Sophie had bought a revealing negligee for the special occasion as she herself had never done it, but unlike Howl she had talked about it and was more familiar with the particulars. She watched Howl shuffle towards the bed as he watched her back with anxious eyes.

"Come on Howl, I won't bite." Sophie called soothingly.

Howl stopped dead in his tracks, there was biting involved? What was he going to do? His mind raced for an answer. He had lived his life acting as though he was skilled in every thing that made a woman swoon. But when it came down to it he felt like a complete and utter fool.

Sophie seeing the cogs and wheels stutter and grind to a halt reach out for Howl and pulling him off balance dropped him into the bed. Once under the covers Howl shivered with how close and how little Sophie was wearing.

"Umm Sophie?" he whispered.

Sophie shushed him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. From that point on Howl had no problem with sex.


	4. Howl I'm

I don't own you don't sue

Theme 4

Howl I'm…

Howl hated mornings. It wasn't the fact that he didn't like to kiss Sophie awake as dawn approached but rather the getting out of bed. There was something wonderful about staying in a warm bed next to a loving wife. But lately Howl hadn't been waking up to a loving wife; instead he would wake up to an empty bed and a wife already up and moving about the kitchen.

Howl sat at the table one of these mornings watching his wife, Sophie's face was bright and full of life. As she turned to him and set down his breakfast her face suddenly went white and she dashed to the bathroom. Following soon after Howl held Sophie's hair away from her face. Once she had emptied her stomach he helped her shuffle to her chair. Sophie looked tiredly at Howl and whispered softly, 'sorry'. Howl shook his head, and rubbed a hand over Sophie's swollen tummy.

Life with a pregnant woman was never not interesting.


	5. Babysitting

I don't own you don't sue

Theme 5

Babysitting

Sophie had shopping to do and with an disgruntled Cal on her hip the shopping would be more a fight for domination then a simple activity, so Howl suggested that he take Cal while she shopped there by skipping the mayhem and brining Sophie back home all the sooner.

The moment Sophie stepped out the door Cal threw a wailing sobbing fit thinking that his precious mommy was leaving him with the strange man with the funny face.

"Oh calm down Cal, mommy will be home soon," Howl lamented trying to pacify his over anxious son. Of which didn't work, Howl looked around trying to find something to occupy Cal's hands and attention until Sophie could get back. Setting Cal on the floor Howl went in search for Cal's rattle. Cal on the other hand being curious crawled his way to Calcifer.

"Umm Howl…" called Calcifer as Cal got closer and closer to his flame. "Howl get back here before Cal burns himself!" yelled Calcifer as he tried to move away from the roving hand.

Howl spun on his heel and dashed back to the hearth, snatching Cal from the edge Howl breathed a sigh of relief, until Cal began to cry once again.

"I don't think letting him down is a good thing Howl," commented Calcifer as he watch Cal with concerned eyes.

Howl nodded and shoved the rattle into Cal's hands. Cal blinked touched the rattle then proceeded to cry, again.

Sophie came back to find Howl pacing the room with a crying Cal in his arms. When Howl saw she had returned his pale face begged her silently never to leave him to baby sit again.


End file.
